pocket_writers_ciaranfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciaran
"erm, hi!" -ciaran to The Markawtis Ciaran is the main preotagonist and heroe in the Ciaran storyline. He was also a Pirate. |i250px life early life About 34 years before James crisis ciaran donlo was born from a Scottish mother and a English farther. He really liked space and the idea of space battles, but he had no idea he would be smack bang in the middle of many in the future. When ciaran was still quite young his brother, James was born... When ciaran was 13 he had met someone who he would never quite forget, her name was kt... They became great friends, but what ciaran never reliased was behind many other things there was a love for kt... It didnt take long for James to catch on, it was a lovely day, ciaran and kt where siting down at a park, kt liked how the sky was very blue today, with no clouds at all. Out of nowhere a explosion started in a garage and ht the park! After the explosion. Ciaran was fine but kt was burnt heavily in her arm! She thought it would fall off! She ha to go to the hospital as fast as possible... One day James gave ciaran a pink flower and said "sorry about what I did, the flower is for kt, I don't know what her favourite colour is or anything so I just geuused" But kt loved it. She excepted it as a apology and wanted to keep it till she died... Pink was here faverote colour... Kt was out of hospital and ciaran would often stay with kt and her house in her room, trying to keep her company while she recovers... Kt had finaly recovered but shortly after, the Terran-vossk war broke out and came to the planet! taste of war, and loss Ciaran, James and kt where all in kts room, the door was locked with the windows shut and covered in all ways. Ciaran and kt where very close to each other at all times to stay warm, James had hide blanket. James thought they where hugging though. Ciarans home was blown to bits by vossk bombers and kts mother was eatan alive and kt said that her farther was cut in half then eatan... It felt like years but terrans finaly got to the planet, but kt got bitten, and vossk have a poison in there blood that makes them faster, but to humans it kinda solidizes the blood in your body, and making was out of it, blocking anything else... Ciaran and James got to a shuttle but kt didn't get to one, but may have gotten to a different Terran ship... reunited About 1 year later ciaran was in on a planet called farland... It was all wierd and not worth describing... But at one point ciaran found a chest with weapons in it, his brother, James had been reported to be murdering people but this was weird, why ciaran! Taking the objects teleported him to a big statue! Where 2 others appierd at, one was katrina, the other was kt... Ciaran didn't remember kt to be named that, he just remembered how lovely she was, and how nice she was too be around. near death problems Ciaran kt and katrina would fight James all the time, im sure there stories will be here at some point... On many occasions someone nearly died and at one time ciaran nearly died, James attacked him and hit him hard... Although the James killed katrina, well, she very very very very barely didnt die actully, it became common for these problems to happen... love Ciaran, was in grief after the James very very very very barely avoided killing katrina, he wanted to kill her mind you (she would have died for good i she was a character I could let go off, but she wasn't so But the jamason was destroyed and some peace had been restored, and ciaran reliesed that he has known kt since he was a teenager! He asked kt about it, saying things like, you where bitten by a vossk. And she would say yes or no, depending on the question, and then ciaran, fell in love with her... Or atleast that feeling finally left its corner. He was about to say so when kt kissed him, meaning kt was also in love... It didn't take long but they eventually got married Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Ciaran ink